


From Broken Parts

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pilot Rey, Poe Dameron is twenty five, Rey Solo, Scavenger Poe Dameron, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron’s used to his less-than-comfortable life on Jakku. He never expected to come across a former stormtrooper and a Resistance pilot — or the adventures that came next.





	1. Tuanul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damerey Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618674) by [rinskiroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this was an AU idea I’m resurrecting. Definitely struggled with it for some time. Title from “We Are” by Hollywood Undead.

“This will begin to make things right.”

Even as Rey Solo accepted the last piece of the map to her uncle from Lor San Tekka, she knew full well what it represented: hope. Hope, in this almost grueling fight. 

Lor continued. “I’ve traveled too far and seen too much despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force.”

”Well, thanks to you, now we have a chance,” Rey said. “My mother’s been after this for a long time.”

”I can imagine too well.” 

It was then that Rey’s astromech wheeled into the room, beeping frantically. Rey got to her feet. “We’ve got company.”

She went outside just then, looked out at the destruction that was already underway. “You have to hide,” she said. 

Lor San Tekka said to her, “You have to leave.”

She wasn’t going to leave. Not without a fight, that is. But she was going to make sure that her astromech, R3, got away with the last piece of the map.

Rey squatted down next to the astromech and inserted the last piece of the map, wondering if that was what her mother felt like when she had to smuggle away the Death Star plans. 

“Go!” she said. “Get as far away from here as you can. You’re too important.”

R3 beeped in protest. 

“I’ll come back for you,” Rey said, “It’ll be all right."

R3 reluctantly agreed and wheeled away. Rey took out her lightsaber and fought the stormtroopers that practically swarmed the village, setting houses on fire, dragging civilians away, pointing blasters at civilians...

Rey was better at melee than ranged weapons. But stars willing, she had to try and save these people. 

It was just when things couldn’t possibly get any worse that she saw — sensed — a familiar shuttle. 

Her brother’s shuttle. 

The shuttle parked down, and it was there that she saw Kylo Ren, even as stormtroopers escorted Lor San Tekka to meet Kylo Ren. Rey could hear them talking, Lor trying to appeal to whatever good was left in her brother. Truthfully, Rey didn’t know whether to love or hate her brother. Perhaps, in a way, both was applicable. 

Even as Kylo raised his saber to strike down Lor San Tekka, Rey stepped forward. 

“Ben!”

She knew it was risky. According to the reports, apparently her brother’s name had been forbidden to speak in the First Order. But if there was something she could do to save her brother, she’d do what she could. 

Kylo tilted his head. Then, in a voice that was quite calm considering that Rey had used his name (the forbidden name) in front of him, he said, “That is not my name.”

”Ben, please,” Rey said. “He’s just an old man. You’re better than this.”

Lor turned to look at her, clearly flabbergasted. “Rey...you have to leave.”

”I couldn’t let him kill you,” Rey said. 

Kylo tilted his head. Then he turned towards his stormtroopers. “Put her onboard.”

Even as Rey was led away, she thought she heard Captain Phasma — one of the First Order’s enforcers — saying something about the villagers, and Kylo (Ben) ordering her to kill them. 

Rey struggled against the stormtroopers, trying to get to the villagers, to save them, only for a stormtrooper to jab her with something electric, something crackling — and all went black. 


	2. Beating Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re introduced to Poe, and Rey is interrogated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In the sands of Jakku, meanwhile, a lone scavenger infiltrated a Star Destroyer. It was a matter of reaching into the opening and actually getting the piece he needed out of there. Having gotten what he needed, the scavenger rappelled down the rope with a piece still in hand before running to the opening of the Star Destroyer. He then opened up the wrappings around his head and eyes, revealing a handsome, almost classically heroic-looking face. 

His name was Poe Dameron, he was twenty-five years old, and this was his life here on Jakku. Scavenging for parts, for water to quench his thirst and food to fill his belly. This was his latest find, and he could safely say that it wasn’t much, but it was still something. He would definitely say that.

He made a makeshift toboggan before sledding to the bottom and getting to his speeder, tapping out some stray bits of water from his water bottle even as he did so. He’d fill up at Niima Outpost, hopefully. 

Niima Outpost was already busy when Poe got there, full of scavengers lined up for what Plutt had in terms of food rations today. Poe polished off one of his pieces, before stepping in front of Plutt, handing him his finds for the day. Plutt looked over them critically before saying, “What you brought me today is worth...one half portion.”

 Poe was about to protest when Plutt said, “That’s my final word. Be grateful you got any portions at all, Dameron.”

Grateful. Right. It didn’t stop him from hating Plutt even as he took his portion and left. 

Poe made his way back to the AT-ST that he called home, and prepared his meal. His rather paltry, all things considered, meal. The AT-ST was set up in such a way that one could basically call it home, if they were so inclined. There was a piloting simulator over in one corner. There were a few plants over in another, a computer over in another, and one stumbling across it would have gotten the impression that Poe made it himself, which he had, actually. There was also his droid, BB-8, who had powered down for the day, only to perk up at Poe’s arrival.

”Hey, buddy.” Poe patted his dome. “How are you?”

BB beeped cheerfully, even as Poe prepared the meal. 

It was outside with BB that he ate his meal, and it was just when he’d finished that he heard some sort of commotion up ahead. He grabbed his staff before running up the dune to investigate. Ahead was some sort of astromech unit tangled in Teedo’s net. 

Negotiating with Teedo didn’t go as well as Poe hoped; even being reasonable hadn’t helped. Still, he cut the astromech unit out of the net, much to Teedo’s anger as he rode off. 

The astromech looked up at Poe inquisitively, and Poe knelt down beside it. “You okay?”

The astromech beeped. BB took the time to chime in as well. The two droids went back and forth, and Poe listened curiously. Finally, he said, “You’re lost?”

The astromech beeped a confirmation. 

 “You can come with me,” Poe said. “You’ll be safe. Promise.”

The astromech beeped before heading up the dunes with Poe and BB-8 towards Niima Outpost, where they could hopefully be safe.  

***

She hadn’t really been roughed up in the interrogation room. Rey supposed she was lucky that hadn’t happened yet. Even as Kylo entered, though, she had a feeling there was worse to come.  

Kylo removed the mask, and it was in that moment that Rey got a look at how much her brother had really changed. When they had last spoken, Rey was just nine, and had been unable to understand why her brother was leaving. Rey had been eighteen when she’d found out the truth, and it hadn’t been pretty. She just knew ever since that she had to save her brother somehow, bring him home. She didn’t know if her mother still wanted to save him (Rey didn’t quite know at the best of times, actually), but she at least had to try. 

“You expected a monster?" Kylo said, and Rey, as best she could considering she was strapped to the torture rack, shook her head. 

“Many do,” Kylo said. “Tell me about the droid.”

”She’s an Ar-Three unit — ’’ 

“I know that. She’s carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest. Recovered from the archives of the Empire but we need the last piece. And somehow General Organa entrusted it to you. Of all people.” 

“I was her best chance.”

”I see.” Kylo’s voice was bitter. “It’s good to know that she used you as a replacement for me.” A beat. “I wonder who she’s going to replace you with next? Jessika Pava, maybe?”

”She misses you.”

Kylo faltered. It was clear that Rey’s comment had struck a chord with him. Then, “Even if she did, I can’t go back. I doubt I ever could.” A beat. “What I’m about to do next gives me no pleasure, Rey, but I will take what I need.”

”Ben, no...”

Kylo reached in. The rumbling inside her head was like the rumble that preceded an avalanche. Memories were ripped from her mind as easily as reading a holobook; her brother had always had powerful telepathic abilities, but before he became Kylo Ren, he had never used them to hurt another being.

”You were looking for me,” Kylo said. “Weren’t you? You were looking for me all along.”

Rey squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to remember the techniques that she had learned to fight off unwanted mental intrusions —

— but the cuffs were blocking the Force. Somehow. The Force was absent from her; she couldn’t feel anything at all even as Kylo sifted through her mind —

 And then he found it, and Rey knew she had failed.

Outside the room, she heard her brother telling Hux that it was in a droid, an R3 unit, and she squeezed her eyes shut. The Force suppressing cuffs had definitely done their job well; she couldn’t fight back. 

She could only hope that R3 would be safe. 


	3. Three’s Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio is united.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to the awesome BeautifulLights for her help with this chapter, more specifically the naming scene. You rock!

It was later that Rey met the stormtrooper. It started with a simple “Ren wants the prisoner” before Rey was unlocked and escorted out, and then the stormtrooper took off his helmet. He was gorgeous, Rey thought, with russet reddish brown skin and expressive brown eyes and short black hair, but even that didn’t compare with what he said next. “I’m getting you out of here.”

”What?” Rey said.

”This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape.”

”Are you with the Resistance?” Rey said.

”No. I just want to get as far away from the First Order as possible. Can you pilot?”

”I can fly anything,” Rey said. Then, “Why are you helping me?”

”Because it’s the right thing to do.”

Even making their way towards the TIE fighter wasn’t easy, but once they got in, and took care of the chain tying down the TIE fighter, they flew off, and Rey had to marvel at how easily the ship really moved.

”What’s your name?” she said to the stormtrooper.

”FN-2187,” said the trooper. “That’s the only name they ever gave me.”

Rey’s heart ached. This trooper...he deserved much more, and a lot better.

“FN, huh?” Rey said. “How about Finn? Can I call you Finn?”

”Finn?” The stormtrooper sounded actually amazed. “That’s...great! Wonderful, actually.”

Rey grinned. “I’m Rey. Rey Solo.”

”Good to meet you, Rey!”

”Good to meet you too, Finn!”

Rey steered back towards Jakku, and it was then that Finn said, “What are you doing?”

”I’ve got to get my droid before the First Order does!”

”No droid can be that important.”

”This one is! It’s carrying a map to Luke Skywalker, and if the First Order gets it, we’re done for.”

”Oh, you’ve got to be kidding!” Finn said.

”I’m not.”

The blast upon their ship answered that question for them. And even as they plummeted towards Jakku, Rey felt a stab of despair knowing they probably wouldn’t find R3 in time. 

***

Finn was the first to wake. Even getting out of the unwieldy stormtrooper armor and fishing Rey out of the wreckage, she looked pretty bad. Badly battered, a cut on her temple...saying she needed medical attention was putting it mildly.

Niima Outpost was that way. Even as Finn supported Rey, one arm draped over one of his shoulders, he saw up ahead some sort of commotion. A man with a staff, fighting off a series of thugs trying to steal two droids. He was good, Finn couldn’t help but think even as he knocked out the thugs. It was then that the man knelt beside the droids, one an R3 unit, one a BB unit, and dusted them off, murmuring soothingly to them all the while. The R3 unit beeped frantically, and the man said, in a faintly accented voice, “What is it?” Then, “Them? They need help?”

The R3 unit beeped.

”All right.”

The man walked over. He was a very handsome man, Finn couldn’t help but notice, wearing scavenger gear, with curly black hair and expressive brown eyes. There was something about his face that was almost classically handsome. “Is everything okay?”

”Thank the stars,” Finn said. “My friend’s hurt. She needs medical attention.”

”Right. Follow me.”

Getting the bacta patches from a kiosk was one thing. Even as they headed away from Niima Outpost and towards some sort of AT-ST, the man said to Finn, “I’m Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron.”

”Finn.” Finn had to admit that he wasn’t used to saying something as simple as a name out loud. He knew, though, that he was very lucky to have Poe and Rey in his life right now.

***

Rey woke in some sort of AT-ST, a man holding out water to her and encouraging her to drink. She gulped it down almost eagerly before opening her eyes and seeing Finn and a man she didn’t recognize, and R3.

”R3. Thank the stars.” 

The droid beeped eagerly. 

“R3...this was my fault. The cuffs...” Rey trailed off. “He broke into my mind like it was nothing.” Even that knowledge was enough to make her want to vomit up the water she drank.

”She was captured by the First Order,” Finn said to the man. “I helped her escape.”

The man sighed. “You’re both incredibly brave. Really.”

Rey smiled weakly. She couldn’t say she felt brave. She’d been stupid. Naive...

”I’m Poe, by the way.” said the man.

Something clicked in Rey’s groggy head. “Poe Dameron? Is that really — what are you doing here?”

”I live here,” Poe said, with some bitter humor. “You...are you Rey?”

Rey grinned, genuinely this time. “It’s me!”

”Wait,” Finn said, “You two know each other?”

Rey nodded. “He was one of my brother’s best friends. That was before he...” She faltered. How was she supposed to explain what it was like when your older brother became a monster?

”Rey,” Poe said softly. “What happened to Ben?”

Rey sighed. “Finn,” she said, “This is pretty personal to me, so I’m going to have to talk with Poe.”

***

It was outside in the sands that Rey told him everything. How things weren’t the same after Kes Dameron left, after Shara’s death. How Ben started slipping away from them, before one night coming to Rey and saying that he’d had to fight Uncle Luke, that Uncle Luke had tried to hurt him (even her nine year old self hadn’t been able to process it), and how Rey didn’t want to believe it. Poe exhaled at the end of her story. “That’s... damn, Rey. That’s messed up.”

”I know. When I was eighteen, I went into the Resistance fleet proper to fight, but also to bring him home.” Rey sighed. “I still can’t believe it. It’s all wrong. Uncle Luke wouldn’t hurt Ben.”

”I know.” Poe took a deep breath. “Can we still save him?”

Rey bit her lip. “I don’t know.” 

It was then that they heard the low rumble of TIE fighters up in the sky, and Rey found herself stiffening. “They found us,” she said. “We’ve got to run.”

They got Finn and the droids before running into and through the marketplace, Rey protesting when Finn occasionally took her hand. They ran, dodging blasts from TIE fighters and stormtroopers, and they kept running as Finn said, “We can’t outrun them!”

”We might!” Poe said. “In that quadjumper!”

”Can we fit?” Finn said.

”We could!”

”What about that freighter?”

”That one’s Plutt’s!” Poe said.

A lucky blast from one of the TIE fighters blew up the quadjumper. Poe nodded. “Then again, Plutt’s will do!”

Even as they ran up the ramp, Poe turned to Finn. “I’ll pilot up with Rey.”

Finn nodded.

The cockpit of the Falcon was just like Rey remembered. She didn’t have long to enjoy it though before she had to blast off, Finn blasting away at the TIE fighters and Poe assisting in copiloting. She piloted through the graveyard of Jakku, through the tunnels of Star Destroyers until finally, they were away, safe.


	4. Father and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han enters the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was in the main hold of the ship that the three of them congratulated one another on getting safely out of there. Even asking Poe how exactly he’d done that, he said, “Actually, I had a lot of help. My dad, that flight simulator, things like that...”

”What happened to your dad?” Rey said softly. It was like she sensed Poe’s sadness in bringing up his father. 

Poe took a deep breath. “He passed away,” he said. “Not too long ago.”

”Poe.” Rey’s voice was soft, somber. “I’m so sorry.”

”He’s with my mother, no doubt. But there isn’t a day gone by where I don’t miss him somehow. After he died, I moved into that AT-ST.” Poe shrugged. “It wasn’t much, but it was home.”

”I can see that.” Rey put a hand on Poe’s shoulder even as she spoke. 

There was a sudden hiss, and Rey cursed under her breath. “Both of you,” she said to Finn and Poe, “Help me with this!”

Even working on the problem in question, which was something with the motivator, Poe said, “So where are we headed anyway?”

”The Ileneum system,” Rey said. “That’s where the Resistance base is.”

”Will we be safe there?” Poe said. 

Rey nodded. “They’re good people. And they could use some hope.” She sighed. “My uncle’s been gone for ten years. Ten years feels like too many.”

Poe bit his lip. “Why did he leave?”

”He thought it was his fault. You know, that Ben...did what he did. Ben actually came to me that night and he said something about my uncle not being safe. I was too little to understand then.” A pause. “I wish I knew what he meant.”

”Maybe he was lying?”

Rey snorted. “Ben couldn’t tell a lie if his life depended on it. Looks like the motivator’s fixed,” she said. “Let’s see what other surprises are on this ship.”

It was in the midst of fixing things up in the cockpit that the power went out. They looked up, only to see glowing red lights and some sort of hangar, all but swallowing the ship whole. Rey’s eyes widened. “It’s my dad’s ship. His new one.”

”Han Solo?” Poe said. 

Rey nodded. “We can trust him. He’s not with the Resistance, but he’s no ally of the First Order. I’ll say that.”

Even as Han and Chewie entered the ship, he all but ran towards his daughter, embracing her tightly. They drew away, and Rey said, “Dad, this is Finn and Poe. They helped me.”

”Poe? Poe Dameron?” Han grinned as he spoke. “Didn’t think I’d see you again.”

”It’s good to see you, Mr. Solo,” Poe said. 

 ”We need your help, Dad,” Rey said. “R3 needs to get to the Resistance. She’s carrying a map to Uncle Luke.”

A nod. “Consider it done.”

***

Even as they gilded into Takodana, Poe couldn’t help but be amazed. Something about all that green, all that lushness — the forests, the lakes, plenty more, was enough to make Poe stop in wonder. 

“What is it?” Rey said. “Are you okay?”

”I never thought I’d actually see green again.” Poe said softly. 

Finn, Rey and Han looked at him, and there was such pity on their faces. Shock, even. They obviously had no idea what exactly Poe lived on Jakku. Poe had seen green before, when he was still on Yavin, but this...this was practically Iego in terms of green. 

They landed and stepped out. Poe thought he heard Finn and Rey talking in hushed voices, but he was too excited to care. He practically ran out, BB-8 at his heels, and ran towards the water. There was so much of it, nothing like on Jakku, there was water practically everywhere...

”You all right there, Poe?” Han sounded faintly amused, but not like in a cruel way. 

Poe grinned. “I love the galaxy,” he said. “Everything’s just so...unique.”

Han chuckled. “It really is. There’s actually something I want to give you.”

Han handed him a blaster. Poe sighed. “No one’s going to attack us on Takodana,” he said. 

“Unless the First Order finds us here,” Han said. “Can’t be too careful. You know how to do all this?”

Poe nodded. “You pull the trigger.”

”It’s more complicated than that. You’ve got a lot to learn.”

Poe nodded. Finn, Rey and R3 came down the ramp in that moment, along with Chewie. Rey was grinning. “Looks like our problems with the Falcon have been fixed,” she said. “Whatever this Plutt did to the ship, it won’t be interfering any time soon.”

Han smiled at her. “That’s my girl.” Then, more seriously, “How are you feeling?”

”Fine.” Rey ran a hand through her hair. “Just couldn’t sleep is all.”

“I know. I’m sorry, kid.”

”Not your fault,” Rey said. “It was his.” She sighed. “I don’t know whether I hate him or love him.”

“You can do both.” Han placed a hand on her shoulder. “We better get R3 on a clean ship.”

”Clean?” Poe said.

“You think it was luck that Chewie and I found the Falcon? If we can do that, the First Order’s likely not far behind. You want to get R3 to the Resistance? Maz Kanata’s our best bet."

Rey spoke up. “Maz is a bit odd,” she said. “But she’s very smart. If anyone can be trusted with R3, it’s her. Just...don’t stare.”

”At what?” Poe and Finn said. 

“Any of it,” Rey said. 

They continued towards the castle, and Poe realized that it was all but bustling with activity, a cantina band playing a jaunty tune, and multiple beings mingling and having fun. It was in that moment that a small, wrinkled alien spotted them and shouted, over the din, “Han Solo!”

The din paused. Han sighed. “Oh boy.” He waved to Maz. “Hey, Maz!”

Maz headed over towards them. She was small, with some sort of goggles on, and she said, “Where’s my boyfriend?”

”Chewie’s outside, working on the Falcon,” Han said. 

“I like that Wookiee,” Maz said, a hint of mischief in her voice. “I assume you need something, desperately. Let’s get to it.”

They followed her. And Poe couldn’t help but think that Maz Kanata was definitely more than a bit odd. 

Rey looked at him in that moment. “You know looks can be deceiving,” she said. “Maz has a mind like a steel trap. If anyone can help us get to the Base, it’s her.”

She kept her voice down. Poe couldn’t say that he blamed her, actually. After all, you didn’t just go into a relative stranger’s castle and blurt out that you were going to the Resistance Base. That would just be stupid, actually. 

Even as they approached the table, Poe’s jaws couldn’t help but ache with a sort of hunger that had become a constant companion to him (well, along with BB-8) over the years. There was so much food on the table, and Plutt wasn’t even dictating how much he could have...

Rey turned to look at him. “You okay?”

”Yeah. My boss, Plutt, was pretty strict about food on Jakku — ’’

Rey looked appalled. “You mean he starved you?” she said, outraged. 

“It wasn’t like that — ’’

“No. He shouldn’t have done that to you. That was just wrong.” Rey took a deep breath. “That, Poe...I’m so sorry.”

”It’s okay.” Poe took a deep breath himself. He couldn’t say he was used to someone being outraged on his behalf who wasn’t BB-8. 

Poe took a bite of one of the fruit. He doubted he had tasted anything so round and ripe even as he bit into it. Not in some time, at least. Not since he’d picked fruit off Yavin’s trees with Ben, long ago. 

Even as they explained their situation to Maz, Maz sighed. “A map,” she said. “To Skywalker himself.” She turned to Han. “You’re right back in the mess!”

”Maz,” Han said, “I need you to get this droid to Leia.”

“No.”

”Maz — ’’

“You’ve been running away from this fight for far too long. Han, nyakee nago wadda. Go home!”

Han sighed. “Leia doesn’t want to see me.”

”You’re joking, right?” Rey said. “She misses you. You and...him.” She swallowed. “All she wants is the both of you back.”

Han snorted. “She doesn’t love Ben,” he said. “She doesn’t give a damn.”

”You don’t know her. You haven’t seen her.”

Maz spoke up. “Rey is right, Han. Besides, from my experience, you can run from your mistakes or learn from them.”

Han took a deep breath. Then, “We’ll need a clean ship.”

***

It was outside, however, that Poe heard the commotion. Even as they pushed their way outside, Poe saw something up in the sky, something that looked almost like a red comet. Rey fell to her knees, gripping her temples, and Poe and Finn ran to her. 

“Rey!” Poe gently pulled her to her feet. “Are you okay?” 

Rey looked at him with a haunted sort of look in her eyes. “It’s the Republic,” she said. “The whole Hosnian system. It’s gone.”


End file.
